


That 'they just grow up so fast' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [34]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: Rose is having a hard time being away from the kids, even if they are just the other side of the TARDIS doors...





	That 'they just grow up so fast' prompt

“They just grow up so fast.”

The words had barely left Rose’s mouth when there was a snort behind her. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from the open TARDIS doors and turned to look at her bondmate. His brown hair was just sticking up from over the grating, where he was below the TARDIS console, fixing the mess their eldest son had made a few hours ago.

“Not fast enough,” he muttered under his breath, before poking his head over the grating to glare at her. “Rose! Have you seen the mess Orion’s made of this wiring?”

“Don’t leave your tools lying around then,” she countered, making her way up the ramp before dropping to sit with her feet dangling into the hole the Doctor was in.

He frowned at her, and turned back to the mess of wires. His pinstripes were rumpled and there was a streak of oil on his shirt collar. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

“You shouldn’t be surprised,” she continued. “You said yourself, Orion takes after you. So does Sirius. They like tinkering, taking things apart, seeing how everything fits together. Very... Academic.” She paused. “Atlas and Halcyon take after me. Less... Destructive, more into arts and crafts and stuff. Like to leave Lego lying around.”

The Doctor smirked at that, and Rose could tell that he wasn’t really annoyed at their eldest boy, not really.

Through the open TARDIS doors lay her Mum’s small council flat, and she could hear the laughter and talking of her four boys coming from the sitting room. They’d parked the TARDIS in Rose’s old room, but both she and the Doctor found it no surprise that their boys were loud enough that they could still hear them even when a corridor, half a bedroom and a console room away from them.

“Do you think I should go give Mum a hand with the boys?” she asked after a long moment.

The Doctor popped up out of the grating again, dropping the spanner he’d been using and wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. “Up to you,” he told her calmly. “But your Mum knows what she’s doing. Besides, she offered to have them.”

“Well, yeah,” Rose sighed, running her fingers through his hair. “But it’s one thing to offer to have the boys for the afternoon, it’s an entirely different thing when you can’t take the kids out to the park because the weather’s awful and you’re stuck inside with four excitable boys between the ages of 10 and 2.”

The Doctor sighed against her then. “If you want, we can go out and join your Mum and the boys,” he said at last. I’ve about fixed the mess Orion made anyway.”

Rose hummed against him. “I just... I know they’re only out there, with Mum, but I miss them. They seem to be growing up so quickly now, especially Orion and Atlas. They’re 10 and 8 now, an’ I just don’t know where that time’s gone. Hal’s not exactly a baby anymore, either. I know he’s only 2, but he’s already gettin’ more independent, an’ I just...”

She broke off, shook her head, bit her lip. The Doctor once more sighed against her.

“Come on,” he said, hauling himself out of the floor and pulling her to her feet. “Let’s go spend some time with our boys.”


End file.
